Mi musica, tu musica, nuestra musica
by SaKuSaNlEeSk
Summary: Ella... toca el piano, el... es el integrante de una banda... Se conocen en un club nocturno en un concierto de el, al presentarse, ninguno deja de ver al otro con interes... Aqui comienza su historia
1. Introduccion

**Mi música, tu música, nuestra música.**

**Introducción**

Un mar de aplausos lleno todo el lugar. La gente se levantaba de sus asientos para poder elogiar a la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos. En el escenario, una chica de cabello rosa daba pequeñas reverencias a manera de agradecimiento a todo el público. En el momento un señor entraba con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, la joven abrió sus bellos ojos color verde y le sonreía a la persona que se le acercaba.

-Felicidades hija mía-le decía el señor entregándole el arreglo de flores.

-Padre- contesto mientras recibía un beso en la frente

Ambos se tomaron de la mano girando hacia el público, hicieron una reverencia y poco a poco se fue cerrando el telón. La chica suspiro al ver el telón cerrado.

-Por fin- murmuro la chica

-Muy bien hija, ahora cámbiate… ¡no! ¡Espera! Solamente ponte un abrigo y nos vamos a la fiesta-

-Papá, no quiero ir-

-Tienes que ir, habrán muchos reporteros que querrán entrevistarte y tomarte fotos-

-Pero…-

-Nada de "peros", ándale-

-Hija- hablo una mujer que se acercaba a ellos

-¡Mamá!-exclamo contenta la chica

-Lo hiciste muy bien-comentaba abrazando a la pelirosa- eres genial- le dijo para sacarle una sonrisa a su hija

-¡¡Claro que es genial!! – Interrumpió el Señor Haruno- Nuestra hija, Sakura Haruno, es una genio. Mira que componer todo ese concierto ella sola es algo sorprendente-

-Padre, por favor…-

-Sakura has lo que te ordene-

-Yo no…-

-Hija, hazle caso a tu padre-

-Está bien-dijo cabizbaja

La pelirosa le dio el ramo de flores a su madre y camino más de lo habitual hacia su camerino. Al entrar, se sentó frente al tocador viéndose en el espejo y al verse, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Como quisiera- se decía- volver a ser la de antes…- escucho que llamaron a la puerta - ¡Adelante!-

-Querida, ¿Ya estas lista?- pregunto su madre desde afuera.

-Si madre. Enseguida salgo-

Tomo un abrigo blanco y cubrió su vestido blanco, amarrándolo en la parte de enfrente con un listón delgado. Limpio los restos de lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable, después se retoco el maquillaje y salió, encontrándose con su madre frente a la puerta.

En las puertas del teatro, las esperaba el Señor Haruno, quien solo dijo "¿Lista?" y entrelazo su brazo con el de su hija.

Al salir del lugar, una lluvia de aplausos y flashes de cámaras comenzaron a aturdirla un poco. Sakura solo daba sonrisas fingidas pues lo único que quería era llegar al auto y dejar todo eso al menos por un instante.

Llegando a su tan preciado escape de la realidad, su padre presiono su brazo dándole a entender que se girara para la última foto sonriendo como si disfrutara de todo eso.

Ya en el auto, o más bien, limosina, la joven recargo su cabeza en una ventana mientras escuchaba todas las instrucciones que su padre comenzaba a darle y su madre solamente asentía o comentaba algo, claro muy pocas veces.

Mas sin embargo, ella no escuchaba nada de lo que sus padres decían. Solo veía a la gente pasar, los negocios y lugares por la ventana. Hubo algo que le llamo la atención: un centro nocturno, mucha gente se amontonaba en la entrada, frente de ellos había un tipo enorme que decidía quien entraba y quién no. Arriba estaba el nombre del lugar, con letras grandes y en neón "Moonlight". Moonlight. También vio a un chico pelinegro con una guitarra Gibson color rojo cereza en la espalda. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué guitarra tan estupenda! Oh, daría lo que fuera por ser ese chico. Siguió con la vista el lugar. Dudaba que lo viera de nuevo.

El auto se detuvo, sacándola de sus pensamientos y dejándola un poco sorprendida.

-Vamos hija- le decían sus padres desde afuera del auto.

Sakura respiro hondo. De nuevo a fingir. Ser esa joven que tanto comenzaba a odiar. La maravillosa chica de 18 años de edad que se había vuelto famosa por ser una genio en la música.

Definitivamente deseaba ser aquel chico.

Se reunió con sus padres fuera del auto, caminaron hasta entrar al dichoso lugar. Y así, comenzó la dichosa fiesta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un chico afinaba su guitarra antes de comenzar el concierto. El joven de sedoso cabello negro que soltaban destellos azules, se preparaba para el concierto que daría en un famoso club nocturno de la ciudad.

Suspiro. De nuevo al escenario.

A veces deseaba ser un chico común y corriente, como cierto amigo que él tenía y extrañaba, aunque claro, no lo demostraba.

-Ey, Sasuke- lo llamo un peli celeste que se le acercaba

-Hmp- respondió, a su manera.

-En tres minutos empezamos-

-Está bien Suiguetsu-

El chico llamado Suiguetsu le sonrió de manera burlona y se fue a los camerinos. Sasuke se quedo un rato viendo el camino que había tomado su compañero. Tres minuto. Necesitaba terminar de afinar su guitarra e irse a cambiar al camerino. Suspiro. Termino con su guitarra y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Abrió la puerta, al entrar, alguien se le lanzo a los brazos, o más bien alguien se colgaba de su cuello.

-¡¡Mi amor!!- chillo una chica.

-Karin. Te he dicho que no me digas así- dijo fastidiado.

-Pero no tiene nada de malo-

-¿Puedes salirte?- comento hastiado- Tengo que cambiarme-

-Mmm, y ¿no te gustaría que te ayudara?-

-No. ¡Vete!-

-Está bien-

La chica de gafas salió dejando solo a nuestro pelinegro, quien al verla salir se quito la playera que tenia y opto por vestirse con una camisa color rojo sangre, dejando sueltos los tres primeros botones; un pantalón negro con algunos agujeros y deshilachado en la parte de abajo, y unos tenis del mismo color. Se miro al espejo, acomodándose un poco su ya cabello alborotado.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el concierto que estaba a punto de iniciar. Recordó la letra de cada una de las canciones al igual que los acordes y las notas del solo.

"Sasuke, ya es hora" le hablaron desde afuera. El chico respiro hondo y salió para reunirse con sus compañeros: Juugo en la batería, Suiguetsu en el bajo y Karin como corista.

Miro a la chica de gafas. Recordó cuando ella estuvo como vocalista, realmente cantaba mal asi que de inmediato el tomo el lugar como vocalista y a ella la dejaron de corista.

En el escenario tomo su lugar en el centro, tomo su guitarra que se encontraba ya acomodada junto a su micrófono. Miro a los de staff dándoles una señal y las cortinas se abrieron dejándolos expuestos a un grupo de personas que gritaban y silbaban eufóricamente.

Juugo toco las baquetas dando el inicio de la canción, y con ella, el concierto.

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u


	2. Capitulo 1 Y ¿tu eres?

**Capitulo 1.- Y ¿tú eres…?**

Sakura estaba muy aburrida, no había nada que hacer. Bien, había jóvenes de su edad en la dichosa fiesta pero ella no quería estar ahí. Aceptaba una que otra invitación a bailar aunque solo lo hacía para que sus padres no se molestaran.

Un grupo de chicas la miraban murmurando cosas y eso llego a incomodarla mucho, por lo que se puso de pie dirigiéndose a un balcón. Al llegar pudo sentir la deliciosa brisa en su cara haciendo que se relajase.

Miro la ciudad. Tantas luces que había. Deseaba estar en otro lado, el que fuera, pero menos en el que estaba. Bajo la mirada, pues estaba en el quinto y último piso de una edifico. Miro los autos en la avenida, las personas caminando. Quería algo con que distraerse. Una idea se cruzo por la mente. El club nocturno. Busco con la mirada el Moonlight. Ahí estaba. Iría a ese lugar, costara lo que costara.

Entro de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su madre. Tenia una gran idea. La señora Haruno platicaba con otras señoras, obviamente sobre Sakura.

-Buenas noches, - saludo la chica – madre, ¿podrías darme mi bolso?-

-Claro hija, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Si, solo quiero retocar el maquillaje. Permiso- y se alejo del lugar.

En el baño de mujeres, se aseguro de estar sola y cerró la puerta desde adentro. En los lavabos saco el contenido de la bolsa color blanco con un poco de desesperación, hasta que de ella saco un pequeño estuche de cuero color negro.

-¡Bien!- lo abrió y de el saco unas tijeras, hilo y aguja.

Se pregunto "¿quien lleva en la bolsa tijeras, aguja e hilo?" una sonrisa se asomo por su cara.

-Solo yo- se contesto viéndose en el espejo

"y ¿para que llevaría eso en su bolsa? Se volvió a preguntar. Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Para lo que voy a hacer- Realmente adoraba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Se agacho, tomo su vestido, calculo una que otra cosa y comenzó a cortar todo su vestido hasta la altura de las rodillas. Cuando hubo terminado, dio un giro. Esa tela era tan liviana y delgada, que se levantaba por cualquier movimiento que diera. Ahora si podía lucir sus piernas bien moldeadas y sus lindas zapatillas, las cuales se amarraban a la altura de sus pantorrillas. La parte de arriba del vestido, que era straples lo dejo así pues le agradaba, la manera en el pequeño listón que se amarraba bajo su busto haciendo que resaltara, le gustaba, pues ella sentía que sin el parecía niña por lo "plana" que estaba. Soltó ese raro rodete que le habían hecho en el cabeza, dejando su melena rosada caer por sus hombros y espalda llegando hasta su cintura. Saco de su bolso, como una jovencita normal, un espejo, un delineador negro para los ojos y brillo labial. No le gustaba maquillarse como muchas de las chicas que conocía, ella solo se delineaba sus ojos y ponía un poco de brillo en sus labios.

Ya lista se volvió a ver en el espejo. Vaya si que había cambiado. El vestido realzaba su pecho pero no de manera exagerada, el cabello suelto y un poco revuelto junto con los ojos delineados de negro le hacían ver sexy, rebelde y moderna.

Ahora tendría que ver como escaparía del lugar. Guardo todo de nuevo en su bolso, tomando antes dinero y su identificación personal. Viéndose por última vez en el espejo, salió a la dichosa fiesta. Dejo sus cosas junto con los abrigos.

Disimuladamente se dirigió al elevador, revisando que nadie la hubiera visto. Presiono el botón, llamando asi el elevador. Taconeaba con desesperación pues a su parecer el dichoso aparato tardaba demasiado. Cuando por fin las puertas se abrieron, se encontró con algo de lo que se le había olvidado.

-Señorita Sakura, ¿a dónde se dirige?- hablo un hombre de traje

Demonios. Como "amaba" a sus guardaespaldas. Rayos tenía que pensar algo y rápido.

-¿Yo?- los dos hombres asintieron- ¡Ah! Yo… voy… a… a… ir a… a recepción.-

-Oh, ¿y eso para qué?- pregunto el otro hombre

-Es que yo… yo quería… - los hombres salieron del ascensor y ella rápidamente se metía en el-quería… ver… si esta mi abrigo, ¡Si eso! Quiero ver si ahí está mi abrigo-

-Nosotros lo traemos-

-¡¡NO!!- grito- ¡no! ¡No! Yo voy, no se preocupen- les decía presionando el botón que la sacaría de ahí.

-¿Segura?-

-Si, bye- se despidió mientras se cerraban las puertas frente a ella. Suspiro.- Son tan ingenuos-

Cuando estuvo en el primer piso, salió del elevador sonriendo con satisfacción como si hubiera ganado una batalla.

Camino solo unos pasos, frenándose al escuchar un "espere señorita" Volteo para encontrarse a sus guardaespaldas saliendo del otro ascensor.

-Demonios- Y comenzó a correr.

Llego a la puerta giratoria, saliendo lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que llegar al club sin que la vieran, no estaba tan lejos pero aun así no la dejarían entrar. A la distancia vio el grupo de gente de hace un rato.

-¡Ahí esta!-grito contenta acelerando su paso, sin importarle que la gente la viera de manera extraña.

Como pudo, se abrió paso entre la gente, empujando a una que otra cosa. Respiro hondo al llegar al inicio de la fila. Un muchacho fornido con una playera que se adhería a su torso y un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado se encontraba al frente de todo el tumulto. Se acerco a él con timidez pues era la primera vez que iba a ese tipo de lugares.

-Yo…- dudo

-¿Quieres pasar preciosa?-

-¡Si!- contesto al instante un poco sonrojada

-Pero, hay unos requisitos u tienes que cumplir- comento el joven acercándosele

-¿Cuáles?-

-Que me des tu número telefónico y me dejes llevarte a tu casa después del que termine mi turno-

-Ah, pues veras…-

-¡¡Señorita, ¿Dónde está?!!- se oyó el grito de sus guardias

-No puede ser- susurro- Unos tipos me persiguen ¿me dejas pasar?-dijo con un poco de desesperación

-Los requisitos-

-Mmm, que tal si te digo mi nombre, y si esos tipos no me encuentran, nos tomamos algo cuando termine tu turno- le propuso

-Trato hecho- el joven sonrió

-Me llamo Sakura-

-Pasa lindura-

-Gracias-

Las puertas se abrieron para ella, dejando todo a obscuras al cerrarse la entrada. No sabía que mentía tan bien y tanto, pero bueno, eso la había ayudado a entrar. Comenzó a caminar por el pequeño pasillo que comenzaba a ser iluminado con pequeñas lucecillas en las música se oía mas fuerte, más bien era una canción, y quien las cantaba tenía una voz que le llamo de inmediato la atención.

Salió del pasillo encontrándose con jóvenes que brincaban de un lado a otro coreando la canción junto con el grupo que se encontraba en el escenario. Se movió entre la gente buscando un lugar para que admirar a las personas del escenario más tranquila. La música se acabo, o eso pensó ella, pero de inmediato, empezó un…

-Solo de guitarra- comento girándose hacia el grupo.

Vio a un pelinegro que tocaba una guitarra color cereza. Ese… el era el muchacho que vio al pasar junto al club. Vaya, que bien tocaba. Era sorprendente.

Y con un brinco el chico acabo de tocar. Hubo aplausos y gritos por parte de las chicas, claro. Un peliceleste se acerco al micrófono que había sido utilizado, supuso, por el vocalista.

-Muchas gracias, me alegra que se la estén pasando bien-dijo-. En agradecimiento haremos que una persona suba al escenario con nosotros. ¡¡Luces!!-

Al instante luces blancas se prendieron y comenzaron a girar sobre todo el público deteniéndose sobre una chica de cabello rosado.

-¡Bien! Una chica. Hermosura, sube al escenario-

La ojijade se quedo perpleja ¿subir al escenario?

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Podrá alguien ayudarla a subir?-hablo por el micrófono Suiguetsu

Dos jóvenes se ofrecieron, llevándola hasta el escenario y ahí cargarla para que estuviera en el escenario. Ya arriba, el peliceleste le beso la mano.

-Hola linda, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sak… Sakura- respondió

-Veo que eres tímida-le sonrió-Yo soy Suiguetsu, para servirte. Juugo en la batería- quien la saludo con la mano- Karin como corista- la peliroja la vio de reojo-Y Sasuke… ¡Ey Sasuke!- El pelinegro estaba tomando agua dando la espalda hacia ellos.-Sasuke…

-Hmp- vacio un poco de agua en la cara

-Ven y preséntate-

El chico se dio la vuelta y avanzo al peliceleste que tanto fastidiaba y… una chica.

-Sakura- dijo Suiguetsu- el es Sasuke, el guitarrista y vocalista de la banda.-

-"Es él. El es el que cantaba" Hola-

-Hola- dijo el pelinegro recorriéndola con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza- Sakura…-vio sus ojos jade y ella los de él. No podían quitar la mirada uno del otro. Se habían perdido en los ojos del otro. Sakura juraba que si el chico no dejaba de verla de esa manera, se desmayaría.

-Ey Sakura-la llamo Sasuke- ¿Cantas?

-A…algo-respondió sonrojada.

El joven le arrebato el micrófono al peliceleste y se lo dio a la chica. Karin la vio con rencor, ¿esa chica cantar? ¡Por favor!

La pelirosa tomo un poco nerviosa el aparato, tomo una bocanada de aire y…

-¡¡Señorita!!-

Todos los que estaban en el escenario voltearon a la entrada viendo dos hombres vestidos de traje. Vaya no se había deshecho de sus guardaespaldas.

-Oh no…-susurro la chica

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto algo preocupado el pelinegro, cosa rara en el.

-Ayúdame a escapar de ellos-le suplico tomándole las manos

El moreno, sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzo el micrófono a su compañero y, tomando de la mano a la ojijade, la llevo detrás del escenario. Mientras corrían, pasaron por varias puertas. Sasuke se acomodo su guitarra en la espalda pues le era un poco menos incomodo correr con ella así. Se detuvieron detrás de unas cajas.

Ambos estaban muy agitados. Sakura se sonrojo al ver que el chico no había soltado su mano. No podía creer que estaba ante tal chico, tan guapo, su piel tan pálida que hacia contraste con sus bellos ojos negros, esos ojos que hacía que se perdiera en ellos. Su cabello negro azulado tan sedoso que te incitaba a tocarlo con las manos. Y su cuerpo, ¡Oh! Que cuerpo tenia, con tan solo ver su pecho descubierto, se había sonrojado, sus brazos fuertes, su boca con esos labios tan… todo, todo él era perfecto. El chico volteo a verla por lo que no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate maduro.

-Y…- dijo entrecortadamente- dime… ¿por qué quieres… escapar de ellos?-

-Es que…- murmuro- no quiero regresar con ellos. Todavía no. Me costó escapar y no pienso regresar, o al menos, no ahora.

-Hmp- sonrió.

Entonces observo bien a la chica, toda, de pies a cabeza. Cabello rosa hasta la cintura, un color inusual pero exótico; piel blanca, no tan blanca como la suya; piernas delineadas; cintura y caderas, bien para su gusto; pechos… se sonrojo… perfectos; labios delgados y rosas; un cuello delgado que lo invitaba a ser mordido; y esos ojos, esos ojos eran hermosos, los podría ver todo el tiempo y jamás se aburriría. Ese vestido definitivamente le quedaba excelente, marcaba todas sus curvas a la perfección. ¿Pero por que se fijaba en esa chica? Más bien ¿Por qué se estaba fijando en UNA chica? El nunca hacia eso.

Escucharon pasos por lo que salió de sus pensamientos y sin avisar, acorralo a la chica en la pared.

-¡Señorita Sakura!- la llamaban los guardaespaldas.

-Shh- le susurro el azabache poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

La pelirosa estaba muy roja por el acercamiento. Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido pero le faltaba el aire ¡Se desmayaría!

El chico al ya no oír voces y ruidos, se separo de ella. La joven de inmediato respiro hondo para relajarse.

-Sakura, ¿no?- pregunto y la chica asintió todavía un poco mareada- Entonces Sakura, no quieres regresar… ¿quieres dar una vuelta conmigo?-

-¿En serio?- el asintió- ¡Claro!

-Pero antes acompáñame a mi camerino- y volvió a tomar su mano.

Llegaron al cuarto, con cuidado de que no los vieran y entraron sin hacer un solo ruido. En él, Sasuke comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa por lo que la chica sonrojada observaba cualquier otra cosa que evitara ver al chico. En eso, Sakura fijo su mirada en un pequeño objeto, se acerco al tocador y lo tomo con sus manos.

-Qué lindo…-pensó en voz alta

-¿Te gusta?- le susurro alguien a sus espaldas

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!- al instante se sonrojo por el susto y por la manera en que había llamado al chico.

El chico se sorprendió un poco. "Sasuke-kun" nadie lo había llamado así en bastante tiempo. Bueno, si, la pesada de Karin lo llamaba de esa manera, solo que ella lo decía en otro sentido. Pero lo curioso es que no le había molestado en nada, al contrario, le agrado.

-Contéstame, ¿te gusto el collar?-

-Sí, es muy bonito. ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-No lo compre-contesto como si fuera muy obvio- Me dieron mis padres, es el símbolo de mi familia, la familia Uchiha-

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Así te llamas?- el chico sonrió con arrogancia, dándole a entender que si-Me gusta- y volvió su vista al colguije.

Unas manos blancas le quitaron la cadena y con delicadeza lo colocaron en su cuello. Se vio en el espejo. No se le veía mal.

-Sasuke-kun… gracias-

-Hmp-se puso una chamarra negra-Vámonos-

Antes de salir del cuarto, se fijaron de que no hubiera nadie por ahí, lo cual fue una suerte. Salieron, el pelinegro iba al frente tomando la mano de Sakura que seguía al chico. Llegaron a una puerta, la cual era adornada por un letrero "salida". El ojinegro volteo a ver a la pelirosa y ella le sonrió. Estuvieron a punto de salir, pero…

-¡¡Mi amor!!-chillo una chica, asustando a los jóvenes-¡¡Por fin te encuentro!!- se colgó del cuello del chico

-Karin…-gruño el pelinegro

-Mi amor…-murmuro inaudible la chica-"Ella debe ser su…"-pensó. Soltó la mano de Sasuke y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Sakura…-dijo el joven al ver que se alejaba-Pero que…-

-Dime mi amor, ¿Quién es ella?- interrumpió Karin

-Nadie-se apresuro a contestar la pelirosa-Gracias Sasuke, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya-

-Pero si tu no…- "¿donde quedo el Sasuke-kun?"

-Gracias por todo-dijo con una sonrisa fingida y salió por la puerta. Ya afuera, la pelirosa respiro hondo y unas lágrimas se le escaparon.

No sabía porque se sentía así, si bien el chico fue atento con ella pero no era nada de ella, él era el vocalista de una banda y ella una pianista, realmente nada que ver el uno con el otro. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué sentía un hueco en el pecho? ¿Por qué lo sentía vacio? Algo le había hecho sentir el pelinegro, pero ¿Qué?

Comenzó a recordar los pequeños momentos que paso con él. Su sonrisa, sus labios, sus ojos… ¡Que bellos ojos tenia! Los podría mirar y jamás se aburriría de ello. Mariposas se movieron en sus estomago al pensar en el joven. Esas sensaciones solo significaban que… no, era imposible, era demasiado pronto, demasiado extraño, demasiado… estúpido. EL chico jamás se fijaría en ella, y más teniendo a esa chica. ¡Como había sido tan tonta! ÉL, un integrante de una banda y obviamente tenía novia, a parte de muchas chicas a sus pies.

Mientras, adentro, Sasuke se había quedado un poco extraño por la actitud de la pelirosa. Ella había dicho que no quería regresar. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión? Además, el quería acompañarla, no quería que se fuera sola, ¿y si le pasaba algo? Frunció el ceño, si le pasaba algo iba a ser por su culpa, el había dicho que iría con ella. Una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Viste amor, se robo su collar-

-No-contesto enojado-Yo se lo regale ¡¡Y, ya suéltame!!-

-Pero mi…-

-¡¡No me digas así!!- tenía que encontrar a Sakura- Vete. Diles a los demás que vayan a descansar, yo llegare tarde.-

-Pero…-

-¡¡Que te vayas!!-

Karin hizo berrinches y de malas se fue. Sasuke, al ya no verla, abrió la puerta y salió. Ahí estaba la ojijade. La abrazándose, no entendió el porqué, aunque lo más lógico era que tuviera frio, y como no con ese vestidito que le quedaba a la perfección… negó con la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar bobadas. Se quito la chamarra que llevaba y se acerco a ella.


End file.
